Known gaming devices include a video display device to display a reel game that includes a plurality of reels with each reel including a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming device accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming device spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display a combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming device then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline.
At least some known gaming devices include progressive awards that are funded by a portion of each wager received such that the amount of the progressive award increases with each wager. Known gaming machines may include mystery progressive award models that require the gaming machine to randomly select a winning prize number from a range of numbers that includes a minimum and a maximum prize value. The gaming machine then tracks each wager, increments a total wager amount based on each received wager, and awards the progressive prize when the total wager amount equals the winning prize number. In addition, in at least some known systems, a gaming device uses a random number generator to pick a number within the range. The player places a bet. The gaming device then increments the jackpot level and determines if the jackpot level exceeds the random generated number. If the jackpot level does exceed the random generated number then the player is awarded the jackpot and the jackpot resets. If the jackpot level does not exceed the random generated number then the jackpot continues to increase with each wager until it is won.
Overtime, players may become frustrated with known progressive award systems because at least some of the players are not eligible to receive the jackpot and each subsequent player's success in obtaining the jackpot is based on the player of the previous players. Moreover, each wager being placed by the player is not associated with a chance of winning the progressive award. In addition, at least some players may only play associated gaming machines when the value of the progressive award nears a maximum value, and the probability of obtaining the progressive award has increased.
Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.